Mundo de recuerdos
by SweetTramp
Summary: Arthur se pregunta desde cuando tiene tales sentimientos hacia a Francia, perdiéndose en sus memorias.
1. Chapter 1

Se encontraba hastiado de estas estúpidas reuniones, mas hastiado aún de las ideas tan idiotas que se le podía ocurrir a cada uno.

Miro aburrido el informe que tenia frente a sus ojos, con problemáticas que estaban afectando a cada parte del mundo, como también a su país.

Dio una simple ojeada, de tantas releídas que tenia, se sabia cada palabra de memoria.  
Comenzó a observar a uno de ellos, el estúpido de Estados Unidos, dando ideas que realmente te hacia dudar de su coeficiente mental.  
a Alemania, tocándose el puente de la nariz, seguramente para calmarse de tanto desorden- pensó

a los Italia, sonrió perversamente al ver que ellos también lo observaban- asustandolos en el acto, sonrió ladinamente, pero su sonrisa se borro al instante al ver como cada uno era abrazado por sus respectivas parejas,

Le hizo sentir un mal sabor en la boca.

Siguió recorriendo con su mirada a cada uno hasta que su mirada, se quedo detenidamente en uno.

-Ese bastardo- siseo,frunciendo lo que mas podía el ceño.

Pero se sorprendió al verlo, tan serio, como si estuviese concentrado realmente en la lectura, que sostenía en sus manos.  
Siguió mirando absorto, pocas veces se podía verle de esa manera, esa manera que para el era tan.. atrayente

Como si fuera en cámara lenta, sus ojos se posaron en el, todavía serios, para luego darle una peque a sonrisa.

Logrando un imperceptible sonrojo, pero sabia que el lo notaba, como que el fue el causante.

Ambos lo sabíamos.

Apretó los puños, realmente hastiado de que el tuviese ese efecto en el, realmente se pregunto desde cuando lo tenia.

''Desde siempre'' pensó amargamente.

volvió a observar a todos, como cada uno estaba prestando atención a estados unidos, decidió divagar en todos los recuerdos que tenia con Francia.

Y como olvidar el día que lo vio por primera vez.

_Un pequeño niño se encontraba sentado al lado de un rió, intentando contener las lagrimas._

_Lo único que quería, era tener un amigo aparte de los seres mágicos._

_Había__ intentando hacer amistad con sus hermanos, pero lo único que consiguió, fue maltrato._

_De repente__ dejo de llorar al observar, como al otro lado del río, había una persona, mas bien parecía... Una niña?_

_Se restregó las lagrimas, para poder observar mejor y la vio allí regalandole una hermosa sonrisa solo para el. De pronto su corazón comenzó a palpitar de una manera veloz y sus mejillas comenzaron a colorearse de un tono rojizo._

_Nunca antes había sentido tal cosa, asustando al pobre peque o, huyendo despavorido de esas sensaciones ._

Tonto Arthur, si supieras que esas emociones hoy en día las sigues teniendo...

_Luego de correr un peque o tramo, se dejo caer en un árbol, sintiendo su corazón como poco a poco se calmaba, pero seguía sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas._

_'' ¿Que me sucede?''_

_Nunca había experimentado esas cosas, sintió cosas con sus hermanos, pero era miedo, miedo a que lo dañasen demasiado. Pero esto...Era diferente, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, se sentía de una manera reconfortante._

_Logro enfocar toda su curiosidad en aquella persona, realmente quería saber mas._

_Pero dudo ,no sabia si era una buena decisión._

_Observo a su alrededor a sus seres mágicos, mirándolos preocupados, aunque había dos hadas que lo miraban sonriendo,_

_Se podía notar la duda en sus ojos, pero para ellas, las hadas que podían saber todo lo que sentía o pensaba Arthur, era obvia la respuesta a la futura pregunta._

_'' Que debería hacer?'' susurro, esperando ansioso la respuesta de ellas._

_Ellas, se observaron entre si, dando una peque a risa, para volar quedando una en cada hombro._

_''Sigue lo que dicta tu corazón, porque suceda lo que suceda, estaremos junto a ti'' mientras abrazaban cada una, una mejilla._

_Sonrió__ apenado, desviando la mirada, por algo tan cursi, pero que le había dado su final decisión._

_Mañana volvería ir al río._


	2. Chapter 2

Tocó su cuerpo, encontradose profundamente adolorido. Aquellos que se _denominaban_ hermanos, habían encontraron divertido, despertarlo a base de golpes.

-Estúpidos- gruñó.

De repente se observo sus ropajes; Deplorable, era la palabra que encajaba perfectamente. Apretó los puños, sintiendo como le escocían los ojos, se enjuagó las pequeñas lágrimas que habían logrado salir, con un deje de enojo consigo mismo y pudo sentirlo.

Rozó con las yemas de los dedos aquel ardor que sentía en la mejilla. _''Otra vez''_ pensó, habían sido sus hermanos. Luego de despertarlo a los golpes, lo persiguieron.

-¡El que logré herirlo será el ganador!- gritó el mayor, mientras le apuntaba con arco y flecha.

Observo sus pequeños dedos, las yemas de los dedos se encontraban teñidas de un leve rojo carmesí. Se mordió nerviosamente el labio, sintiéndose de pronto asustado. Suspiró tratando de calmarse, inconscientemente sus pies, se dirigieron al río. Total, se había acostumbrado a aquella peculiar rutina, de dirigirse allí, para limpiarse las heridas.

Súbitamente, recordó aquella persona, logrando que sus pasos se volvieran titubeantes. Sintió como sus manos comenzaban a sudar, encontrándose realmente nervioso.

Y recordó aquella mirada que le había obsequiado, junto aquella sonrisa. De pronto se encontraba, acelerando los pasos lo más que le permitía su -nula- condición física. Intentó recuperar el aire, que le escaseaba. Y con una leve esperanza rondando en lo profundo de interior, se adentró, llegando a aquel peculiar río.

Y allí observo a...

La nada.

No pudo evitar la cara de decepción, al no ver nadie allí. Suspiró, derrotado. De pronto, escuchó el sonido de una rama desquebrajarse atrás suyo, logrando que se tensara completamente.

Los nervios volvieron a el, con más ahínco al escuchar ahora, perfectamente, unos pasos. Se negaba rotundamente al darse vuelta.

En un intento desesperado, se escondió atrás de un árbol, preparándose si era necesario correr todo lo que pudiera...

_''Pero... Soy demasiado lento''_ pensó preocupado. Entonces, lo sintió... Aquella sensación de ser observado, específicamente, siendo observado atrás suyo.

-¿No piensas saludarme? - preguntó, una voz lo bastante varonil.

Miró con curiosidad a la persona que se encontraba frente suyo, sí, era la misma que el día anterior - Sus pálidas mejillas, tiñéndose de rojo se lo reafirmaron- _Pero..._

-¿Por que tienes voz de hombre?- demostrando, aquella infantil curiosidad.

El mayor se limitó a sonreír, con aquella sonrisa galante, que lograban que Arthur se sintiera nervioso. Se agachó, quedando a su altura - Tal vez... ¿Por qué soy hombre?- se limito a decir, riendo

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, demostrando su confusión - Pareces mujer- respondió. Y el mayor casi, _casi..._ Creyó que lo dijo burlándose, logrando que esté también frunciera el ceño.

El mayor, lo analizó el estado del pequeño, arqueando una ceja ante aquel aspecto. Pronto, volvió a colocar su mirada en su rostro, logrando así que el pequeño se removiera incomodo.

Sintió como le rozaban aquella herida, que hace unos momentos sangraba, logrando entrecerrar los ojos por el leve dolor. El adolescente, como todo ya buen amante, le regaló unas delicadas caricias.

-Se siente bien-susurró apenas siendo audible, lamentablemente para el, la distancia era casi nula. Logrando que aquel que le regalaba aquella sensación escuchara, regalandole nuevamente esa sonrisa blanquecina. Al estar tan cerca, Arthur pudo analizar mejor las facciones de aquella persona.

Si bien era cierto que sus facciones eran lo bastantes toscas para ser una mujer. Inconscientemente, suspiró.

Todo lo que había experimentado el día anterior... Y terminaba siendo un hombre...

_''Como sus hermanos''_ pensó fugazmente, volviendo a fruncir el ceño. Aunque mirándolo bien, el no podía ser como sus hermanos _'' ¿verdad?''_ intentó asegurar en sus pensamientos.

-¿Como te llamas?-

-Francis Bonnefoy,¿Y tú?- preguntó mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo.-

-Arthur Kirkland- Francis, de pronto, sacó un pequeño pañuelo de seda- ¿¡Qué haces?! - chilló en un susurro.

-Limpiarte la herida- cuidadosamente, fue limpiándole el rostro, poniéndole más atención en su mejilla.

-Así que... Pensaste que era mujer- inquirió divertido, Francis. Agarró la mano del pequeño, para que agarrase aquel bordado pañuelo.

-Te vistes con esos colores chillantes y tienes el pelo como una chica- replicó, frunciendo el ceño.

Francis, quien todavía se encontraba muy cerca de Arthur, se dirigió a susurrarle algo al oído.

-Estoy seguro, que te parecía una mujer muy bonita- y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla, parándose en el acto.

El pequeño, quedó congelado y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un profundo rojo carmesí. Con una nueva seguridad, se acercó hecho una furia y le pego con todas sus fuerzas, una patada en la rodilla.

Se quejo, adolorido pero tan pronto como se quejo, volvió a sonreír. Acarició la cabellera del pequeño de cejas pobladas.

-Para ser un pequeño, pegas demasiado fuerte-

* * *

Las horas pasaron, dándole lugar al atardecer. El tiempo había transcurrido entre peleas- que eran comenzadas por el mayor-, siendo seguidas por risas.

Estaban los dos allí, sentados en la orilla del río, el menor recostaba su cabeza entre el hombro de Francis, mientras que este le regalaba leves caricias, logrando que Arthur se sintiera somnoliento.

El pequeño pelirrubio, trató de ocultar los-evidentes- bostezos, fracasando rotundamente.

-Despierta mon ameur- le susurró, pellizcándole la mejilla.

Le pego un manotazo, alejando la molesta mano- No estaba durmiendo, tonto francés- respondió, con un evidente tono que demostraba lo contrario. No pudo evitar acordarse, toco entre sus bolsillos buscando, y encontró el pañuelo con ahora unas manchas rojizas.

Francis, se levanto perezoso, acomodando su..._masculina_ ropa. Se volteó dándole la espalda a Arthur, y emprendió su camino. Y poco a poco su silueta comenzó a desaparecer en el frondoso bosque.

-No...- susurró, apretando los labios, reaccionando lento -¡E-ESPERA!- corrió lo que más podían sus pequeñas piernas.Y nuevamente el sentimiento de la frustración, lo embargó; Sin embargo, era diferente... No quería tener que dejar a su primer amigo, tan rápido...

A duras penas, consiguió agarrarle de aquella- extravagante- túnica, respiró jadeante, tratando de llenar sus pulmones.

-¿¡Por qué?!- frunció el ceño, negándose a decir aquellas cosas vergonzosas, demostrando desde ya su orgullo- ¿¡Por qué me dejas esto?!- balbuceó, señalando el manchado pañuelo.

Francis se mostró sorprendido al principio, creyó que había sido su imaginación que le había hecho escuchar cosas. Se agachó quedando a la misma altura que el menor- como horas antes.-

- No creo que me lo quieras devolver así,¿O no?-

Negó con la cabeza, y apretó entre sus manos el pañuelo._ ''La excusa perfecta''_ pensó

-E-entonces, nos volveremos a ver, así te lo devolveré- intento asegurar, pero se pudo apreciar la duda en su voz.

-Claro- le reafirmó.- En el río nos veremos... Por que ese será nuestro pequeño escondite- susurró, apoyando su dedo índice contra sus labios,como si fuese un secreto.

* * *

_-Fue un lindo recuerdo- se susurró así mismo, nostálgico._


End file.
